


Masterlist

by exocholic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, masterlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocholic/pseuds/exocholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full list of my works (because I need a proper list to keep track of what I write and I gave up on how formatting works on LJ OTL).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterlist

**Author's Note:**

> ► Some stories that will be cross-posted here may be _edited_ or _re-written versions_ from AFF.  
>  ► All of my stories are only posted here and AFF and nowhere else. If found elsewhere, please inform me.

 

 

 

 

 

> **_marry someone  
>  who laughs at the same thing  
>  you do._ **

 

chanbaek writer

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**OneShots**

 

► **Under The Moonlight**  ||  romance • PG • 446w {drabble}

_Chanyeol whispers "Mine. All mine."_

[aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/864899) (original)   [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7326109) (re-written)

 

► **Now Sleep**  ||  fluff • pg • 972w {drabble}

_Kyungsoo had a nightmare and bets on his polkadoted pink sweater._

[aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/869902)

 

► **To Their Eyes**  ||  fluff • pg • 1.5w {drabble}

_To each other's eyes, they are perfect._

[aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/868522)

 

► **Snowmen and Oreos**  ||  fluff • pg-13 • 2.3kw {oneshot}

_This was how Chanyeol and Baekhyun spent their Christmas._

_\-- To Their Eyes AU_

[aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/881580)

 

► **You had me at Hello**  ||  fluff • pg • 9.3k {oneshot}

_Through words in a sketchpad, two windows and a building apart,  
they fall in love _.__

[aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/902355)

 

► **Let us take another step**  ||  fluff, smut • nc-17 • 4.3k {oneshot}

_Baekhyun rummages through Chanyeol’s drawer,  
and finds something that will lead to both their awaited first time._

[aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/949005)

 

► **A boy with a tainted heart**  ||  fluff, smut • nc-17 • 1.4k {oneshot}

_Byun Baekhyun is Park Chanyeol’s one and only weakness._

[aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1002570)

  

► **Until Death Do Them Part**  ||  fluff, smut • nc-17 • 2.5k {oneshot}

_In a dim late afternoon, with the last rays of the sun passing through the bedroom windows,  
reflecting their bodies with a glowing shade of orange – Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s first time._

[aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1116496)

 

► **Write On Me**  ||  fluff • 500 {drabble}

_Chanyeol doesn’t mind being Baekhyun’s canvas._

[aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1138037)

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Series**

 

**\-- Three A.M. --**

_"Baekhyun struggles with life at 3 a.m._

_Chanyeol helps him get through."_

**Main Links:**  [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1008402)  [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053332)

 

 **[[** ► **Three A.M.**  ||  hurt/comfort• R • 2.2k {oneshot}

_Lonely, he feels. Hopeless, he thinks. Burden, he believes._

Trigger Warning: Suicide attempt

[aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1008402/2)  [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012542)

 

► **Lost**   ||  hurt/comfort• R • 2k {oneshot}

_For now, one is enough - Chanyeol is enough._

Trigger Warning: Emotional Breakdown

[aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1008402/3)  [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209605)

 

►  **Witching Hour**   ||  hurt/comfort• R • 3.2k {oneshot}

_For now, one is enough - Chanyeol is enough._

Trigger Warning?: Insomnia

[aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1008402/4)  [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019379)  **]]**

 

 

**\-- I Dream --**

My with a little twist of ChanBaek, basically.

 **Main Links:**  [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1333316)  ao3

 

 **[[**  ►  **Secret Garden**   || pg • 1.5k {oneshot}

[aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1008402/2)  [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012542)   **]]**

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Chaptered**

 

[C] - Completed

 

► **You and Me**  ||  fluff, angst • r • 13.8k {chaptered} [C]

_Baekhyun is blind and Chanyeol is his eyes._

[aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/872890)

 

► **You and I Become One** ||  fluff, smut • nc-17 • 6.7k {oneshot}

 _This is how they_ made love

\-- Sequel to You and Me

[aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/882496)

 

► **I am because we are (Ubuntu)** ||  romance, drama • pg-15 • ? {chaptered} **[[DISCONTINUED]]**

 _The poor and rich may never mingle. They belong to both ends of the pyramid hierarchy;_  
_One on top and one at the bottom._

[aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/888034)

 

► **You, I Cherish**  ||  fluff, light angst, hybrid • pg-15 • ? {chaptered}

_When Chanyeol volunteered for an abused hybrid rescue mission, he had already expected the worse scenario.  
However, what he did not expect was an extremely heartbreaking one – enough to pull his heartstrings and to leave him immediately attached for the first time to the hybrid he saves._

[aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/938167)

 

► **A Spectrum in Monochrome** ||  romance, handicapped • pg • 31.5k {chaptered} [C]

 _Baekhyun is an artist living his life in monochrome colors,_  
_Chanyeol is a blinded man who showed him the spectrum of life._

[aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/972856)  [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7946464/chapters/18167695)

**\-- revamped --**

 

 

 


End file.
